A Year Ago Today
by Stacey1013
Summary: phil left on keely's 16th birthday, its now her 17th birthday, will he come back with the help of his little sis?


_This is my 1st fic, so be nice! I love Potf so i decided to write afic of when keel and phil, finally get together, i actually wrote it 4 ma mate who finallygot 2gether with best mate, just like phil and keel, Hehe. anyway i hope u like it... it kinda sucks but everyone has there own opinion. well here it is drum role..._

A YEAR AGO ToDAY

Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
A little bit wiser than?a year ago today

Looking over my shoulder  
I was so much younger then  
I can't believe what happened  
A year ago today

And I just forget about it  
It wouldn't mean a thing  
You went away  
A year ago today

Another year gone by  
Oh the tears have run dry  
Life seemed so unkind  
A year ago today

And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today

And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today

And how many times have I questioned myself  
What more could I do  
And how many times did I fool myself  
Over you oh?yeah

You've gotta pick yourself up,  
Take another look  
And dust yourself off cause life's not too good,  
I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again  
Lover will never end

And though we're so far apart  
You're forever in my heart

Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
On this anniversary  
You're watching over me

You went away  
A year ago today

You ran away  
A year ago today

As Keely sat on the edge of her bed strumming her guitar, to Delta Goodrems "A Year ago today" she sat wondering what he is doing right now in a complete diffrent century as she is in. And even though they are a centuryapart, nothing and keep their love apart.

Keely s POV

Its been a year, since he left to go back to the 22nd century. The love my life left on my 16th birthday. We had a great day skyayking around the the world, having a picnic in the himmilayers. When he got the phone call saying he had to go home, all the way home. Before i new it we were on his porch . Then he had to go. but before he entered the time machine he kissed me, my first and probably my last.

He then dissapered in a cloud of blue smoke and i was left alone .I went home when mum was at work so i wouldn't have to face her.i couldnt face anyone at the moment.

Its been a year now. todays my 17th birthday, everyones singing to me 'Happy Birthday'.Via tells me to make a wish and blow out the candles.

My wish was that he will come back. But i no that it wont come true because wishes don t come true. Right? Only Dreams do

Phil s POV

"Dad i need to go back" i yelled at my dad asking if i can go back to the 21st century. Not just for me but for Keely s Birthday. 'Son i know you want to go back but its the "thanks to the Diffys law", we cant go. im sorry'. I ran up to my room and saw Pim still trying to take over the world. Somehow One Way or Another.

Then i saw it she wasn't trying to take over the world, she was planning a way to go back. But why?I went in to her room and asked "what are you doing?" and she replied "Fine!I Admit it i wanna go back !.I miss trying to take over the world, and i miss the pranks. She then sat down next to me and told me her plan.

"Put our money together and buy a time machine of our own" then we can go back. the law says nothing about the Diffys buying a time machine only renting". So Pim and I went down 2 "Endless Time Machines" and bought a time machine. And the next Day the Diffys were on their way back to the 21st century. For Good.

Keely s POV

The Next dayI was down at the Mall with Via and Owen. They have been a Couple for 3 months now. When i'm around them i wish that would be me and Phil but it will never be. I wish i told him how i feel about him before he left.

It still hasn't changed. I still love him! And always will.

Phil POV

We are back in the 21st century in our house. The house right next to Keely s. I went to see if she was home. I knocked on the door, No answer. I'll try later. She might be with Via. At the Mall.

I quickly ran into the house grabbed my house keys and drove down to the mall. I went to the first shop i though of where Keely would be. I ran in and there was Via and Owen but no Keely. I ran up to Via and she said " Phil your back ;but why?" I couldn't reply i just asked where Keely was Owen pointed at the food court. I ran As fast as i could.

Keely s POV

Ihad to sit down after 5 hours of shopping! Via is still going. I don t no how she does it!

I was buying a smoothie when i thought someone was calling my name, a boy. It wasn't Owen so i ignored it. Then i heard it again "Keely, Keely!" i turned around and there he was. I dropped my smoothie and it went everywhere! On my New Jeans, but i didn't care HE'S BACK! but for how long?

I rubbed my eyes thinking it was dream. But it wasn't.

My Wish had come true, he came back, for good. I ran up to him and hugged him until my arms hurt. He then lent in and kissed me. "Happy Birthday Keel" he said to me with his big chessey grin on his face. I then hugged him again. No mater how much my arms hurt.

Phil POV

After all the hugging i bought her another smoothie since i made her drop hers. We then went back to my place to help unpack, it didn't take very long considering we're from the future.

It has now been 5 months and i have never been happier and more in love looking at Keely and Kissing her

_Thats it. I hope You liked it. I don t mind if you review or not, ill be writing heaps more than this came from. Lol. Well until till next time: ciao!_


End file.
